


Avanzar a tientas

by Kikinu



Category: Eu não quero voltar sozinho
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es como si algo terminara para dar comienzo a otro algo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avanzar a tientas

** Avanzar a tientas **

 

Cuando Leo llega al colegio, estás nervioso. Quiere ver a Gabriel… bueno, no exactamente _ver_ pero… eso. Escucharlo, hablar con él. Preguntarle por qué lo besó, si quiere volver a hacerlo.

 

Le gustaría que vuelva a hacerlo.

 

Entonces siente como Gi presiona su  brazo.

 

— Llegó Gabriel. — susurra, cerca de su oído.

 

Leo no puede evitar sonreír. Luego del impacto inicial, su amiga se lo tomó muy bien. Y, cuando le contó lo del beso, se emocionó mucho con la idea.

 

 _Si tengo que perderte por alguien, creo que está bien que sea Gabriel._

 

— Hola. — escucha que dice el muchacho.

 

Gi se ríe a su lado y Leo se pregunta si la felicidad puede verse, porque en ese caso Gabriel se daría cuenta enseguida de su estado de ánimo.

 

— Quise traerte tu sudadera, pero no la encontré. — comenta, cuando escucha como el chico se acomoda en su lugar.

 

— Humm… no importa. Si quieres… puedo ir hoy a tu casa y… y la buscamos juntos.

 

— Eso sería bueno.

 

Logra escuchar un bufido seguido de un _hombres_.

 

***

 

A pesar de que su amiga lo apoya no se despega de él en todo el día. Por un lado lo agradece. Nunca ha hecho algo como esto y no sabe como empezar _la_ conversación con Gabriel.

 

Lo que Leo no sabe es que Gi y Gabriel se pasan el día _hablando_ frente a él sin que se de cuenta.

 

Durante toda la jornada escolar papelitos van y vienen del banco de Giovana al de Gabriel. Acompañados, claro, de miradas que dicen mucho más que las palabras allí escritas.

 

 _Lo besaste._

 _El dijo que me quería. Leo me gusta._

 _¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?_

 _No lo sé. De pronto no sabía como actuar. Supuse que se iba a dar cuenta de que era yo cuando no encontrara la sudadera._

 _Entonces te gusta._

 _Sí. Mucho._

 _Lo lastimas y te mato._

 _Sólo estás celosas, Giovana, sabes que yo nunca le haría nada malo a Leo. Menos adrede._

 _Lo sé, pero no es justo. Tú lo conoces sólo desde hace unos meses y yo desde que éramos niños. ¿Por qué tú?_

 _Supongo que porque soy un chico. A Leo deben gustarle solamente los chicos._

 _Pero, ¿cómo? El no puede ver,  ¿cómo es que hace la diferencia entre hombre y mujer?_

 _No lo sé, Gi, no soy científico (o psicólogo, ni idea) como para decir el por qué._

 _Nunca estuvo interesado en ninguna chica. Siempre supuse que era porque no podía verlas. ¿Soy una mala persona?_

 _¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué serías una mala persona?_

 _Ayer lo dejé solo en el colegio. Estaba enojada y confundida. Pero él es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes? Yo lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz. Realmente se merece ser feliz._

 _No eres una mala persona, Giovana. Eres una buena amiga y Leo te quiere mucho. Quizás es por eso que no gusta de ti, debe verte… bueno, no “verte”, pero ¿percibirte? Como una hermana._

 _Eres un buen chico, Gabriel. Pero te repito que si lo lastimas te mato. No lo sé, te golpeo con su máquina de escribir._

 

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunta Leo al escuchar que sus amigos ríen.

 

— Miguel… ¿se cayó? — dice Gabriel, haciendo que Giovana ría y guardando los papelitos en su mochila.

 

— ¿Vamos? — pregunta la muchacha y los tres jóvenes se paran.

 

Como casi todos los días desde hace unas semanas, Leo sujeta el brazo de Gabriel para caminar. El muchacho mira inquieta a Giovana, la cual le da una sonrisa algo triste. Bien, al menos no está enfadada.

 

— ¿Están ahí?

 

— Sí, vamos.

 

***

 

— Bien, entonces… — Gi cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. — Nos vemos mañana, ¿no?

 

Están en la esquina de la casa de la chica y de pronto ninguno de los tres quiere que ella se vaya.

 

— Sí, hasta mañana.

 

— Hasta mañana…

 

La muchacha los saluda con un beso y cruza la calle a la vez que ambos muchachos retoman el camino.

 

Avanzan comentando las clases del día, la tarea, el último sermón de la directora, las bromas de sus compañeros. No tocan el tema “sudadera” (la cual, por cierto, Gabriel lleva anudada a su cintura), pero al llegar a la casa de Leo ambos entran.

 

Una vez en el cuarto del chico, no están muy seguros de qué hacer. ¿Ponerse a buscar algo que saben que no está ahí? Bueno, en realidad sí está ahí, pero no como debería.

 

Y entonces Leo recuerda algo que le preguntó Gabriel una vez. Dicen que el mundo es de los valientes…

 

— Gabriel… — dice, sentándose en el banco junto a su ventana.

 

— ¿Si? — el muchacho suena cerca de él, debe de estar parado frente a él.

 

— ¿Recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste si había visto el rostro de Gi alguna vez?

 

— Sí, ¿por qué?

 

— Bueno, te mentí. Es decir, no… bueno, sí. Más o menos.

 

Gabriel no puede evitar sonreír levemente. Aunque, claro, Leo no lo nota.

 

— No te entiendo.

 

— Verás… sí la vi. A mi manera, pero la vi. Yo puedo hacerme una idea de cómo es el rostro de la gente… — Leo siente mucho calor en las mejillas. Recuerda que Gi le dijo una vez que cuando eso pasa es porque se ponen rojas. No tiene idea de si se nota mucho eso. Espera que no. — … tocándolas. Tocando sus rostros, quiero decir.

 

Gabriel está seguro de que sería imposible que sonriera más. Siente como se le acelera el pulso y se sienta junto a Leo.

 

— ¿Quieres _ver_ mi rostro?

 

— Si no te molesta…

 

— No, _no_. Por supuesto que no. — y, como dándole énfasis a sus palabras, el muchacho toma las manos de su amigo y las posa sobre sus mejillas.

 

Leo siente la garganta seca.

 

Con cuidado, comienza a deslizar las yemas de sus dedos sobre el rostro del muchacho. Gabriel tiene el rostro anguloso, su piel es suave y su nariz es más bien pequeña. Tiene las pestañas largas y sus párpados tiemblan un poco cuando pasa sobre ellos.

 

Sus labios son suaves.

 

Entonces Gabriel vuelve a tomar sus manos, bajándolas, para besarlo.

 

Esta vez no es como el día anterior. Esta vez Leo corresponde el gesto (algo torpe, dicho sea de paso) y dirige sus manos al cabello de Gabriel. Gi no mentía, está todo enrulado. Le gusta.

 

Las manos de Gabriel terminan posadas en sus hombros, acercándolo un poco más hacia él. No es que Leo (o Gabriel) haya besado a muchas personas antes pero, sin dudas, la parece que el beso es perfecto.

 

Cuando se separan Leo oculta su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Gabriel, el cual lo abraza.

 

— Dime, por favor, que eras tú el que me besó ayer. — murmura Leo contra la piel del chico.

 

Gabriel ríe.

 

— Sí, era yo. Tú también me… yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

 

— Es un alivio. Porque si no eras tú había besado a un extraño.

 

— La próxima pregunta antes de hablar.

 

— Lo tendré en cuenta…

 

Y vuelven a besarse.

 

No es como si algo acabara para dar lugar a otro algo. Siguen siendo ellos, sólo que han avanzado un poco más.

 

(Y, mañana, Gi buscará un momento para secuestrar a Leo y pedirle los detalles)

 

FIN


End file.
